


Filler

by Anonymous



Series: Filler [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breeding, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Knotting, M/M, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith maaay have a bit of a breeding kink.





	Filler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficsfrombeyond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/gifts).



> This is my first time writing porn and I have no idea what I'm doing. Thanks for the fun series!
> 
> EDIT: Apparently the wolf's name is *****! But lmao if someone yelled that out during sex I would not be able to stop laughing so I'll stick with Blue.

“Kh…aaa…Blue… Blue!!” 

Keith was pressed up against one of the shower walls, nipples hard against cold tile, mouth gaping, hands clawing at the wall with every thrust as Blue pushed his knot further and further inside. He was getting close now, they both were. Blue was picking up speed, pressing in frantically with more force, the way he knew Keith liked. 

Keith made mewls of ecstasy, eyes rolling into the back of his head, legs threatening to give out from under him. Finally, the knot caught and hot strings of cum began shooting inside him just as his own cock emptied out on his stomach and the wall. 

His belly filled out nicely as he slowly sagged to the floor with Blue attached, the wolf lapping at his neck affectionately. 

“Good boy. Blue, you’re amazing.” He panted happily, immediate needs satisfied with every burst of cum inside him, Blue’s warm weight at his back. 

They went light for a morning fuck, knowing there was a full day ahead to space out their activities. Considering the night they just had, they decided it was best to take it easy for the time being. Otherwise, they’d be hard-put to explain to the others why Keith couldn’t walk all of a sudden, ass wrecked to oblivion despite all his Galran stamina. 

\------

The newest planet they were on was a peaceful one known for its resorts. Shiro still needed some rest so everyone agreed it was a good place to stop for some downtime. 

The resort owners were very welcoming, showing them the best hospitality and offering an entire wing of the best hotel to the paladins. They took the offer gratefully, and after meeting to discuss plans and which course to set next, they each went their separate ways to enjoy what the resort had to offer. 

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk ran off to play in the ocean. Shiro and Coran decided to check out the hot springs. Allura, Romelle, and Krolia went off to explore the shops together. 

That left him and Blue with hours of privacy in their own room, which they immediately took great advantage of. 

\------

After cleaning up, with Blue by his side, Keith made his way to the East Wing kitchen. He paused at the doorway, watching Hunk move about here and there before returning to the stove. 

A pleasant smell was coming from the pot Hunk was stirring for the noon meal. The chef sniffed at a few ingredients before shredding a leafy-looking one into the pot. 

A growl from his stomach was echoed by Blue’s, and he chuckled fondly at the wolf. They worked up quite the appetite considering their…lengthy activities that night. 

Keith knocked on the wall and greeted Hunk with a wave before entering and heading to the bar table. He sucked in a breath as he sat down at the center kitchen stool, feeling a pleasant twinge as cum sloshed around inside his stomach. The plug he had in was holding in the last load Blue had pumped into him that morning. 

He was feeling especially daring this week, wanting to go longer and longer with that feeling of fullness. 

The slight bulging of his stomach wasn’t noticeable beneath his shirt, but he absently rubbed it anyway. He could take so much more in…wanted to take more until his belly was round and taut, until he looked pregnant with 3 or 4 of Blue’s pups, pumped full to the point of bursting… The thought had his cock twitch in anticipation, but Blue nosed at his hand and he jolted into awareness just as Hunk turned to hand him a bowl of soup. 

“Hey buddy, you feeling okay?” Hunk blinked at him.

He felt heat crawl up his neck at the feeling of drool running down his chin and immediately wiped it off. “Sorry, I’m starving and that smelled really good.” 

“Aww, thanks man! Hope you like it! I got a bowl for Big Blue there too!”

The wolf barked in response, tail wagging fiercely. Hunk laughed and came around the table to hand him a bowl. 

\------

They found a cave on a secluded area of the beach, the waves drowning out every sound coming from inside. 

“Fuck, Blue, yes…!!” 

Blue struck his prostate again and again, claws digging into his hips adding an extra bit of sensation that had him screaming through another white-hot orgasm. 

He licked the cum that had splattered onto his face and groaned in arousal, enjoying the salty taste as Blue continued his thrusts. Blue’s tasted so much better, thicker and creamier, a salty taste just for him. 

A suddenly slow drag of Blue’s cock out from inside him had him keening, back arched.

“B-blue?” 

He could feel all the collected cum slide down to his entrance and he whined in protest before Blue shot back in, knot and all. Keith saw stars, moaning deliriously as his belly filled out again. Then, with a final harsh thrust, Blue began emptying more of his seed into him. The pressure at his walls was borderline painful, but his mouth was curved into a heady grin, drool running down his face ceaselessly as his body trembled with the new load. 

Yes. This is what he wanted, to be bred again and again. He couldn’t go a day without this cock inside him, Paladin duties be damned. No fingers would do. No other cock would do. He wanted Blue’s and Blue’s alone. 

He was made for this cock. He was made to be bred. 

The thoughts fizzled out after that. 

It took several minutes for Keith to come down off his high, the warm weight of Blue beside him serving as a grounding point. Keith reached shaky arms up and drew Blue in for a hug, burying his face into the fur at Blue’s neck, sniffing in that wild scent he loved so much. He could feel Blue panting from the exertion as well, and pet him warmly, planting kisses into his neck and up his muzzle. 

“I love you, Blue. You’re the best boy. You filled me up so good.” 

Blue made a weak thrust into him and he sighed happily, waiting for the knot to go down. 

“So good.” 

\------

Blue looked back at him in worry as he cautiously made his way out of the cave, one hand on the cliff wall, the other clutching his enlarged belly. He took a moment to catch his breath, rubbing his belly to ease the cramps. 

Yeah, he was pushing it. 

His t-shirt barely covered half his belly. If he showed up to the hotel looking like this there would be hell to pay and questions he wasn’t too keen on answering. 

Then again, with the way he was waddling, he wasn’t sure he’d even make it to the hotel, let alone off the beach. 

Reluctant as he was, he’d have to pull the plug here. 

He followed after Blue slowly, the wolf leading him to steadier ground and keeping watch for any unwanted visitors. They came to a cove and Keith’s eyes were drawn to a tidepool just barely hidden behind some rocks. That’d be a good place. 

The water was clear, green algae along the walls with some crabs scurrying about in the sand. 

The wolf stood guard as Keith slid his swim trunks off again and squatted over the tidepool. He took a deep breath in, then out, then yanked the plug out in one swift motion.

Not even the waves could drown out the moan that escaped his lips then. 

The amount of cum that poured out of him was obscene, quickly turning the waters below him white and cloudy. His dick was instantly hard and he jerked himself off to every gush and drop of cum splashing into the water. His stomach gradually returned to its normal size, and while he felt depressingly empty, the buzz from the experience was enough to tide him over. 

He cleaned himself off, tucked the plug back in, and pulled on his swim trunks. Blue’s ears were tilted towards him, tail wagging furiously. With a knowing smile he joined Blue, noting the precum formed at the wolf’s cock. Their next round would have to wait until after dinner unfortunately. He scratched Blue’s ears and they made their way back to the hotel. 

\------ 

His body wasn’t capable of carrying Blue’s pups, but he liked to imagine otherwise. Being filled to the brim just felt too fucking good. He wanted to savor the experience for as much as possible. 

But, who knows? 

He’d told Blue about this fantasy of his several times, him carrying Blue’s pups and nursing them to full growth, about the number of litters they’d have, knotted day in and day out. The more detailed he got, the more the wolf eagerly pinned him down, ready and willing to pump him full to play out the fantasy. 

Tonight was different though. Blue had pinned him naked to the bed, head lowered, yellow eyes staring intently into his with ears pricked up. A question. 

‘Are you sure?’

“Wh-what?”

The wolf swung his head to his belly and then back up to meet his eyes. Keith’s eyes widened, understanding in a way he didn’t think he could. 

“What…” 

He wasn’t sure how he understood, but… apparently, Blue could, if he wanted. Blue could change his body. Something about how easily Keith took in quintessence made it possible. With how long they’ve been together now, their quintessence was compatible to a degree yet unheard of. 

But the change would be permanent. 

He was the Leader of Voltron. He had a duty to the team and the universe. 

Could he lead Voltron when he was screaming like a bitch in heat, birthing pups, raising litter after litter? 

The mental image had him swallow. 

Need burned low in his belly, followed by guilt. 

He wanted it. 

But the team needed him.

He wanted it. 

But they were fighting a war. 

God did he want it. 

What will they think?

…

He can afford to be selfish for once.

“Blue.” 

The wolf held his gaze. 

“Do it.” 

Blue huffed, then leaned forward to give Keith a small lick on the lips. 

Keith in turn pressed a kiss to his nose. 

\------

The fur on Blue’s back glowed a brilliant blue, like he would before teleporting, yet he remained standing on the bed over Keith, watching him intently. 

Keith was captivated by the light, reaching a hand up to stroke his fur and feeling a tingling sensation run down his arm. Cyan bubbles fell off where he stroked, vanishing into thin air. Was this Blue’s quintessence? The longer he stared at it, the more irresistible it seemed, a second hand rising to bring them closer. 

Blue closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling before lowering his head to lick at Keith’s neck. 

The sudden heat that formed there almost threw Keith out of his trance. 

“Wh--“ 

Blue kept licking, lower and lower, over each nipple, drawing short gasps of pleasure out of Keith. His tongue trailed down to Keith’s belly, where he began to slowly cover its surface with saliva. 

Keith was squirming beneath him, the heat reaching down to a depth that brought tears to his eyes. Once he gripped Blue’s fur tighter though, the cyan light flashed brighter and he was once again brought into a hazy daze. The pain faded considerably and he was lost to a world of blue. 

Meanwhile, Blue finished his ministrations at Keith’s stomach and moved down to Keith’s erect cock, slathering over its entirety to Keith’s delighted moans. 

Finally, the wolf moved down to his hole. 

His grip on Blue gone, Keith slowly drifted in and out of awareness, his body thrumming with a sense of anticipation. It was preparing him. With this, he’d reach heights of pleasure no sane man could return from. 

But he trusted Blue. They could keep each other grounded. 

With one lick to his hole, electricity shot through him, his back arching with a sensation he couldn’t register as either pain or pleasure. Blue’s quintessence throbbed through him, bringing his blood to a boil. His mouth opened in a silent scream, thoughts fading away into a single word.

Need. 

The light faded. It was done. 

Keith turned himself over, getting onto his elbows and knees, presenting himself to his beloved wolf. 

“Blue, p-please…” He stuttered, clutching at his bedsheets and whimpering as the cool sheets touched his erect nipples. 

With one final lick to his hole, Blue mounted him and pressed in hard, sending a jolt through his spine. His mouth sagged open as he adjusted to Blue’s length opening his walls, the sensation almost overwhelming in a way he hadn’t felt before. With some effort, he pushed back with his hips, encouraging Blue to continue.  
Blue dragged his length out to Keith’s entrance, then slammed back in, setting a harsh pace that had Keith screaming. He braced himself on the bed, spreading his legs open wider. 

“Yes! Blue! Fuck! Yes!” 

The slick friction as Blue pumped in and out of his hole quickly had him coming, clenching down on Blue’s cock. He moaned, nipples oversensitive as they were dragged back and forth across the sheets with each thrust as Blue continued fucking him through the orgasm. 

Had his nipples always been so sensitive? 

The release wasn’t enough. He wanted it inside him. He wanted Blue’s knot, needed Blue’s knot. 

More. More, more, more. He wanted to be filled, bred, to take that cock and milk out every drop Blue had to give him. 

The moment he felt the knot form he almost laughed aloud in unrestrained glee. 

“Yes yes yes yes Blue fill me fill me breed me make me yours” The words dropped out of his mouth before he could make sense of them, thoughts drowned out by heavy lust. 

Blue pumped the knot in and out of him until it finally caught, then he merely fucked it in deeper as Keith came again. 

And finally, the moment he was waiting for. Thick semen spilled out inside of him in syrupy ropes, coating his walls. A greater amount than he’s ever taken in one setting from Blue. His mouth sagged open, drool staining the sheets, all words lost, eyes shutting closed at the waves of pleasure rolling through him. His stomach slowly expanded with each burst of semen reaching deeper than any have ever gone before. He could feel his body sucking it in, treasuring each precious drop. It was still more than his body could take, cum leaking out from the sides of Blue’s knot, running down his thighs in thick rivulets and staining the bed beneath him. 

Blue whined against him at the feeling but continued his thrusts. He then pressed him gently down onto the bed so they could both ride out the knot. 

Once the knot deflated, Blue slid out and lay panting beside him. Keith grabbed at Blue’s fur, nearly mindless with ecstasy as he shook through a final orgasm, legs kicking weakly against the bed. 

Keith’s stomach was swollen, pressed neatly against Blue’s side. 

His perfect Blue. His perfect mate. 

Exhausted as they were, Keith still wanted to do something for Blue to show his gratitude. He was too tired to speak, so he slid down through cum-covered sheets until he could reach Blue’s cock with his mouth. 

Holding the semen-coated cock reverently, he licked it from the base up and down, savoring the taste of Blue’s seed before swallowing it whole, the girth forcing him to breathe through his nose. Blue whined in pleasure above him, cock twitching. Keith giggled, and finally removed the cock from his mouth, swallowing the remaining come. 

He pulled himself back up and snuggled close to Blue, straddling him as much as he could. 

The morning after would be interesting, but for now they needed rest.

“Good boy.”


End file.
